Tell me a story
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Matt and Emily survive a crisis situation in which Emily is the hostage. Her nightmares cause them to grow in their relationship as Matt tells her storries about his life and their relationship to clam her fears in the middle of the night.
1. Chapter 1

Tell Me a Story

Emily and Matt have some things that come up in life and tell stories to the other to help them through their trials.

Emily awoke in the early morning hours. She had been sweating this time. She took a deep breath before carefully untangling herself from the man still asleep beside her. This is the first time in weeks that he hadn't awoken with her and for that she was glad. She grabbed the first article of clothing she could find on the floor, Matt's gray button-up shirt. She walked over to the chair in the corner of their bedroom. After their break-up, they talked and decided that they were both scared but ready to take the next step and make more of a commitment to each other. They both admitted how much they loved each other and that this was more than just an office romance. Relieved that they were back on track, Matt only waited two days before offering the idea of cohabitation at which Emily quickly agreed. She was glad they made that choice a few months later when they got the call.

_Flashback:_

_Emily talked with the HT for 5 hours. He refused t_o surre_nder. She offered to trade herself for the hostages much to Matt's dismay. The HT didn't go for it. He found a way out of the building. No one knew how or where until after an hour he broke all contact and the hostages came out of the building on their own free will. Frank was thoroughly ticked off. He found a tunnel that lead to the building next door. That is how the man got away. He was smart. He planned an escape. Two days later when he still hadn't been caught, Emily slipped away from the office grab some coffee. Matt was in a meeting with Cheryl trying to convince her not to split them up as partners. Emily turned around and bumped into a man who she thought looked familiar but couldn't place him. She dismissed the knot that formed in her stomach and walked out the door with her drink and one for Matt. She felt as though she was being followed and hit the speed dial on her phone. Matt picked up just as the man following her grabbed her around the neck and pulled her into the ally near the Federal building. He forced her in to a car and after taking her gun, phone and badge and tossing them into the ally, took off down the road to a deserted home on the outskirts of L.A. Emily screamed and fought until him hit her across the face knocking her unconscious. Matt hearing her muffled scream ran out of the building followed by Cheryl, Frank, Lia and Duff hoping his worst nightmare wasn't coming true._

_Emily awoke in the strange room and pleaded with her captor. He hadn't harmed her as far as she could tell, but the hit she took bruised her cheek and caused a bump on her head where she it came in contact hard with the window. He tied her to a chair and requested a number where he could reach someone she worked with. He figured he could get a pretty penny from the FBI for one of their own. The man called and asked for Matt as Emily instructed, knowing that he would be worried. Matt of course negotiated with the man to get to talk to his girlfriend without giving away his growing concern for her safety. After four hours, he got the man to surrender and release Emily. Emily collapsed in his arms as soon as she was out the door. Matt insisted she go to the hospital just to make sure there weren't any injuries other than the bumps and bruises and to give him peace of mind that he didn't rape her. Emily didn't have the energy to fight him, so she went. The couple found their way home a few hours later and that's when the nightmares began._

_End of flashback_

Emily thought about this as she sat in the darkness of the bedroom with her arms wrapped around her legs pulled up to her chest. She was crying silently trying not to wake Matt up, but needing to be close to him. She was unaware that the very man she was trying not to wake had awoken when she left the bed, but didn't want to startle her so he remained in his place. Matt heard the sniffles and quietly sat up. He pulled on his boxers and as he got out of bed and went to kneel in front of her. He softly spoke her name before taking her hands in his. He placed a kiss on each hand before standing and lifting her in his arms. He sat down in the chair and positioned her in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. Mat heard her sigh as his rubbed her arm and held her close.

"Let me guess, another nightmare?" He asked as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Yes." Emily replied feeling dejected.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Matt requested hoping she didn't push him away like she did when it first happened before admitting that she needed him to feel safe.

"Not yet. I just want to sit here in your arms and feel safe for awhile. I'll tell you in the morning. I just don't want to think about it anymore." She answered relaxing as she buried her face in his chest.

"What can I do?" Matt asked wanting to fix it all and knowing she wasn't ready to go back to bed yet.

"Holding me like this is good." Emily said slipping an arm around his neck pulling him closer.

"Yeah, I can do that. Anything else?" Matt smiled.

"Matt, tell me story." She requested looking into his brown eyes.

"Tell you a story?" Matt repeated making sure he heard her right.

"Yes, one about you. Tell me something I don't know but should, or something you want to share with me. Please." Emily replied as Matt began.


	2. Little League: The dog story

Little League

Matt held Emily tenderly in his arms. She was sitting on his lap in the chair in their bedroom. She had another nightmare and she had requested that he tell her a story to help her fall back asleep.

Matt gently pushed her head down onto his shoulder and lightly kissed her temple as he rubbed her arms. He sighed as he thought of a story for tonight.

"I was twelve and was walking home from Little League. I was mad because my dad once again did not show up for the game. Ever since my mom died it seemed like the distance between my father and I grew daily. He wouldn't do any of the things he used to do with my brother and me."

"I was on my way home thinking about what I wanted to say to him when this huge Doberman came running out into the street in front of me. I'm telling you it was the biggest dog I had ever seen. The thing was a monster. It was barking loudly and growling showing its mouth full of teeth."

"Em, it was the scariest dog I've ever seen. I froze and it charged at me. I thought it would eat me right there a few blocks from my house. I took off running and the stupid thing chased me, barking and growling the whole way. I threw a rock at it and it growled louder. So I climbed up a tree. The dog stood at the bottom barking until it saw the neighbor's cat walk by. Finally, it ran after it and I could climb down after I was sure it was safe."

"When I got home my dad questioned me about where I had been and then grounded me for lying and not coming straight home. He didn't believe me about the dog chasing me which made me even angrier with him."

Emily burst out laughing at this point. She could picture Matt in a tree afraid of a dog. Matt smiled. He knew this story would get her mind off of the nightmare.

"And what exactly are you laughing at?" He questioned trying to be offended.

"I'm just picturing you in a tree, a little dog barking at you." She giggled as he began tickling her.

"It was not a little dog Em. Weren't you listening? It was a monster." Matt replied moving his arms to show the size of the dog.

"Well I want one." Emily said looking into his eyes trying not to smile.

"What?" Matt questioned fear showing in his eyes.

"A dog. I promise it will be tiny. Nothing to be scared of." She continued turning on his lap to look at him.

"I'm not scared, I'm mindful. And I think we need to negotiate about this." He responded rubbing his now sweaty hands together.

"Well, if we get married we have to have a dog." Emily smiled as she got off of Matt's lap and climbed back in bed.

Matt followed, knowing that he would negotiate anything with this woman, and knowing exactly what he had to do to get a compromise that did not include a dog. Emily giggled as his hands found their way under his shirt she was wearing and knew she was in for some of their typical negotiation when it came to their relationship. When one of them wanted the other to give in, they knew just what to do and how to present it in a way the other couldn't resist and as Matt removed the shirt from Emily's body she knew right now she would agree to just about anything Matt suggested as they got lost in one another forgetting the nightmare and relishing the dream they were living with each other.


End file.
